One Way To Seal A Deal
by the10thcullen
Summary: Harry is facing some trouble when Snape accuses him of having a girlfriend...Please R&R!


One Way to Seal a Deal 

"Where is he? I told him to meet me here before class!" Hermione kept asking herself as she was pacing in front of the Charms classroom. Then he came, turning sharply at the end of the corridor. "S-Sorry, H-Hermione…S-Snape wouldn't l-let me go w-with-without a l-lecture…" he managed to say in between breaths.

"Well, come on! We're already late as it is!" she scolded him, then grabbing his hand she pulled him into the room. "Oh, it's wonderful to see you two…I thought you had forgotten where the class is…" Professor McGonagall said when she noticed Harry and Hermione entering the room.

"Sorry, Professor, We just came from Snape's class, and-", Harry said before she stopped them."That's enough Potter. I understand. Just take your seats." She said, pointing to the nearest two empty chairs."Now that everyone's here, we can begin!" the Professor said, "As you all know, we are having a quiz this Friday…so I've taken the liberty of finding a short film explaining the spells on the said quiz."

The whole class groaned. "SILENCE! Now, would you rather watch a film, or take the notes?" The whole class immediately said, "FILM!" The film started. About halfway into it, most of the class was asleep. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were busy catching up. They hardly have any classes together this year.

"I told you Hermione, Snape kept me after class!" Harry said. "But why? What was he telling you?" " I really wasn't listening, but I did hear 'Get your head out of the clouds, Potter' and ' You can spend plenty time with your girlfriend later…' I had no idea what he was talking about."

"But, Harry, you don't have a girlfriend…or do you?" "No, Hermione, I don't…at least I don't think I do…" he said back to tease her. She raised her eyebrow, and looked like she was about to strangle him. "Hermione, I'm kidding…Lighten up!"

3 Days Passed By… 

"Where are you guys going after class?" Ron asked, totally clueless. "Ron, for the last time, Harry and I are going to Snape's Office.

"Why in God's name would you do that?" "Because Snape think Harry has a girlfriend…" Luna popped in. "Luna, how do you know that?" Harry asked while looking at Hermione, thinking how Luna would know that. "Your thoughts are right, Harry. Hermione was telling everyone last night."

The two were walking down to the dungeons hand-in-hand, and then they reached Snape's Office. "Well, are you ready?" Hermione asked him. "Ready for what?" "Ready to ask Snape our questions…Have you forgotten?"

"I must have…I was thinking about my 'girlfriend'…" They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

They got all the laughs out of their systems, and Harry knocked on the door. Faintly, they heard a response._"Who is it? What year are you in?"_

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, 7th years." _"Come in…"_

Harry opened the door, allowing Hermione in first. "What do you two want?" Snape asked while checking papers. "Well, Professor…Who am I dating?" Harry asked him. "I beg your pardon, Potter?" "The other day, after class, you told me 'You can spend plenty of time with your girlfriend later…' and I'm not seeing anyone at the moment." "Oh, really, I thought you two were involved…"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then at Snape, then back at each other, and started to laugh again. "Professor Snape, Harry and I are just friends…" "Oh, far be it from me to guess wrong. Sorry for keeping you Potter. Now, leave!" Once again, Harry opened the door allowing Hermione out first.

The two walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they got there, Hermione set her books don on an end table, and sat down in the chair nearest the end table. Harry, on the other hand, set his books down on the chair near the fireplace, and plopped down next to them.

" I can't believe Snape thought we were together," Harry said to her. "Yeah, strange, isn't it?"

For the next 3 minutes, there was one of those awkward silences between them. Then, Hermione said,

" Well, we have been friends since 1st year." "Yeah, and we've been in touch ever since."

They looked at each other again.

"Do you have feelings for me, Hermione?" Harry asked her, very quietly. "No." she whispered. "No?" he asked. "Yes…" she responded a little louder. "Yes!" Harry yelled.

After many years of mixed emotions, Harry and Hermione kissed.

As they continued, most of Gryffindor house walked out of the entrance and saw Harry and Hermione making out on the couch.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Ron screamed. Harry and Hermione pulled out of the make-out session, and they both looked at each other and said… "We were just sealing a deal."


End file.
